


persuasion

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: reader convinces steve to stay in bed with her





	persuasion

You woke up when you felt Steve sliding away from you and off the bed, carefully pulling his arm out from under your head as he stepped across the cold wooden floor. He leaned down, scooping up his sweatpants that were balled up and slipped into them, tossing you his shirt instead of putting it on himself.

You squirmed at the sudden lack of warmth that had been enveloping you, pulling the soft blankets up to your chin and pushing the shirt back to the floor.

“Come back to bed, Steve. It’s early.”

“Come over here and make me.” He teased, reaching up with both arms to grab the doorframe as he turned back to you, stretching and showing off his toned torso.

“Stop it.” You grumbled, burying your face in his plush pillow, rolling and spreading out across the bed now that he was no longer occupying it. “Just come here. I’m cold and I’m tired and you need to come hold me.”

“I was gonna make breakfast and–”

“Please?”

“(Y/N)…” He whined, almost as a warning to stop begging him because he knew he’d cave quickly.

“Steve…” You mimicked. There was silence for a moment before you felt him moving you over, his hands taking their place on your waist again as he laid back down next to you.

His lips ghosted over your forehead as your arms slid back around him, your face going to his neck instinctively. A smiled pulled at his lips as he held you tightly.

“I hate you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“Love you too.”


End file.
